Mitch Anteur
Mitch Anteur was one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. He was the murder victim in Fishy Tastes (Case #33) and he never appeared as a suspect. Profile Mitch Anteur was the CEO of Today's Network, after previous CEO Maggalie Stalej was arrested for drug abuse in Case #24. Role in cases Previous minor roles *Newspaper In Blood, Case #24 in Townville: Mitch only appeared breifly after the Additional Investigation at the police headquarters to introduce himself to the team as Today's Network new CEO. *A Lethal Campaign, Case #28 in Townville: The player, with Alan Smith as a partner, arrested Lucy Loas for having murdered Alberto Gandil, one of her oponents in the mayoral elections. However, as one of Townville's most prestigious people, she said she would deny everything at the Court of Law. Having thought about this in advance, Mitch Anteur and Linda Farren recorded Lucy's confession and broadcasted it live in TV. Mitch served as a witness during Lucy's trial and told the Chief that he would be happy to help the police again anytime soon. During the Additional Investigation, Lindsey Vain mentioned to the player that Mitch Anteur owned the 13 percent of Leamdres, a paper mill which belonged to Zachariah Loas who was still the mayor at that time. *Climb Out The Culvert, Case #30 in Townville: A woman who later turned out to be the aunt of Mitch's wife was treated as a suspect and witness during the murder of a mayoral candidate. Mitch appeared after the trial to thank the team for reporting to the news that there was water pollution at the water treatment plant. It was also later discovered that Mitch bought a 7 percent more of Leamdres, and that Zachariah Loas bought a part of Today's Network Corp. as well. Mitch's aunt-in-law, Willow Frant, mentioned that Mitch was very angry because of this, hinting that the Mayor was blackmailing Mitch or threatening him to make businesses with his company. *White Ghoulish Nurses, Case #32 in Townville: Linda Farren shouted some bad things at Joe Lafed, a mayoral candidate, during a public speech whilst she was supposed to interview him. Lafed was taken to a hospital after he passed out due to the stress Linda caused him, and he ended up dying there. Mitch called Evan to announce him that Linda would be fired, which later actually happened. Later roles *'Fishy Tastes, Case #33 in Townville:' An unidentified victim was cooked and served at a bar where Linda Farren was working, and later this victim was confirmed to be the very Mitch Anteur, her former boss. The mayoral candidate Paul Waters said that as Zachariah Loas kind of controlled Today's Network, Mitch often insulted the Capitalist Alliance in his newspaper. Laura Haitt, head of the Cleaning Patrol, also said that Mitch was controlled by the mayor so he also started saying bad things about the patrol. Daniel Mossle found out later that Mitch died from deep burnts as the killer put his head in a fryer full of hot oil. Linda Farren was found finally guilty for having murdered Mitch, though her motive was not having been fired. She felt guilty for having caused Joe Lafed's murder indirectly, and as the police would never arrest her for that, she decided to commit a brutal murder to be punished for her crimes. Today's Network was bought by CEO of Jade River Holdings, Megan Alkala, and its name changed to Jade River News. See also *Fishy Tastes (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content